Ristar
Ristar is the main protagonist of the titular SEGA Genesis video game created by SEGA in 1995. Background The game's story takes place in the seven-planet Valdi System. An evil space pirate, Kaiser Greedy, has made the planets' leaders obey him and kidnapped the Legendary Hero, who is a shooting star that protects the Valdi System. The inhabitants of Planet Neer (Flora outside Japan) pray for a hero before Greedy's mind control snatches them. The desperate prayers reach the nebula of the Star Goddess, Oruto. She awakens one of her children, Ristar, with the sole purpose of granting the wishes of the innocent people. He must stop Greedy and the brainwashed leaders of each world in the galaxy, to restore peace to the galaxy and rescue his father as well. Stats Attack Potency: Solar System level (Created a massive shine visible from outside of the Valdi System) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Quickly flew outside of a galaxy in the opening/title screen and escaped Kaiser Greedy's black hole) Durability: Solar System level Hax: Elasticity, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Gravity Manipulation (via Anti-Gravity Shoes), Statistics Amplification and Invulnerability (via Red Star), Can resist the heavy force of a black hole, Can pierce through shields/armor, etc. Intelligence: Average Stamina: High (Is shown to be able to fly past galaxies, stars and planets without showing any signs of tiring) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Elasticity: Ristar can stretch out his arms in any direction. He can grab, lift or punch anything he can get his hands on. His arms also allows him swim at a much faster pace while underwater. * Flight: As a shooting star, Ristar can fly past stars instantly and to neighboring planets in seconds. * Light Manipulation: Ristar can produce massive shines of light that can be seen outside of a galaxy. * Energy Manipulation: Ristar can create energy from his steps and has full control over solar energy. * Statistics Amplification: Via Red Star, Ristar can become faster. * Invulnerability: Ristar can become temporarily invulnerable by using his Meteor Strike move and via Red Star. * Gravity Mamipulation: Ristar can "air-swim" in the air for a short period of time by using Anti-Gravity Shoes. * Enviromental Adaptation: Ristar is able to breath in both underwater and space/vacuum. Techniques * Star Headbutt: After grabbing an enemy, Ristar delivers a powerful headbutt to them. He can break through metal by using this move. * Meteor Strike: Ristar can use this move to fly at speeds faster than light after swinging from the Star Handle. He can also bounce off of walls/the ground and become temporarily invincible. Equipment * Anti-Gravity Shoes: Allows Ristar to air-swim/fly in the air shortly for a small time. * Red Star: Makes Ristar faster and invincible for a short period of time. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can flip giant monsters. * Can destroy giant robots by headbutting it. * Can crash through walls with ease. * Hit the Planet Freon boss with enough force to sink a small platform in the background. Speed/Reactions * Dodged Greedy's lasers. * Escaped Greedy's black hole. ** Said black hole devoured Greedy's Space City, which appears to be planet-sized when compared to the other planets of the Valdi System. * Can fly to neighboring planets in seconds. * Can move past stars and between planets almost instantly. * Created distances of a galaxy in a matter of seconds. Durability/Endurance * Can crash through walls without a scratch. * Tanked atmospheric re-entry. * Went toe to toe against Kaiser Greedy and the 6 planet leaders. Skill/Intelligence * Saved the solar system from the wrath of Kaiser Greedy (Skill). * Defeated an army of Greedy's minions on his own (Skill). * Defeated Kaiser Greedy and the 6 planet leaders across the Valdi System (Skill). * Rescued his father "The Legendary Hero" (Skill). * Can produce massive interstellar shines which span and can be seen covering large amounts of the Valdi System (Skill). Powerscaling Weaknesses * His arms have a stretching limit. * Literally has no other attacks than his stretchy arms. * Anti-Gravity Shoes are kind of pointless since Ristar can fly by himself. Sources * Gaming's Lost Star: Prelude (DeviantArt; Minor Feats) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: *Vs Rayman - Rayman's profile Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Solar System Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Under Construction Category:Speedsters Category:Flight Users